The nature of a small truck platform allows for significant changes in vehicle weight and load from cargo carrying and towing. This results in significant differences in vehicle response as the engine operates with no knowledge of additional loads or towing situations. Currently, some production packages offer a trailering mode that can modify the transmission shift patterns without influencing engine output. These packages require the driver to turn on a switch to enable the trailering mode. Modifying the shift patterns of the transmission does not change the relationship between engine output and the driver request signal received from the accelerator pedal.